never to touch and never to keep
by clarembees
Summary: she belonged to someone else and he had no one to blame but himself


_A/n: as soon as i saw this quote on my dash i knew i had to write a bellins mode fic. they're my new obsession. they're legit everything, i swear. omg just fucking kill my ass, seriously._

* * *

><p><strong>~*~never to touch and never to keep~*~<strong>

**_you lost her_**

_**and now she lights up the**_

_**nighttime sky for her new lover**_

_**cause he recognized her as the moon**_

_**and you envy him**_

_**she could have been your moon**_

_**but you were too busy **_

_**chasing the dimly lit stars**_

_**admit it, you messed up- by zienab hamadan**_

"_Roman..._" Breathless and a burst of warm laughter from her raspberry lips; that sound could melt the hardest of men.

Her perfect frame – lithe and oh so flexible – molded against _his_ hulking and muscled frame. Those large hands of his mapping sun kissed almond toned skin. Smooth as silk. Coming alive with a gorgeous rose hue. Doe eyes are lustful an so open, revealing the very depths of her soul.

A plaintive cry – _so close_ – to the proverbial edge and that beautiful body is trembling. Painted nails digging into broad shoulders. Nipples pink as posies and achingly hard.

Just a lick across her collar bone and she melts going boneless. Turning into the most perfect wet heat. Tasting like smooth caramel. Her arousal strong and all consuming. The sent of vanilla filling the air and making his heart pound out moremoremoremore.

All there is, is _red_ clouding Seth's vision. Pulsing, vibrant and violent. Consuming until he can feel his breath start to quicken and his heart pound recklessly, desperate to escape the cavity holding it prisoner.

She was supposed to be sneaking into one of the arena's many broom closets with him. Not Roman.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, that's exactly what she did. Sneak into the broom closets of arenas with him.<p>

Before every paper-view, they would sneak away. She'd always be wearing tantalizing barely-there scraps of black lace underneath her gear if she was wrestling. If not, it was minuscule white lace. Like at Payback when she had slapped Stephanie across the face and quit to stand by him.

_And Roman and Dean..._a mocking voice reminds from the depths of his brain.

He quickly dismisses the voice; choosing to remember how she had proved her loyalty and her love only for him. Not for men who were never his brothers. Only business partners. And through their own fault, were dumb enough to believe he thought of them as anything more than a means to an end.

Instead, he chooses to remember her that night; in the closet with him, looking like an artist's rendering come to life. She had been so gorgeous in that moment. More than a woman had any right to be. So much so she was positively heart stopping.

Far too good to be true.

_More like too good for **you**..._ the mocking voice scoffs, but he pays it no mind.

His memories take him back to that fateful night at Bankers Life Fieldhouse, the very next night after Payback in Chicago. That night, what had been under her beautifully flowing dress, was all new. Nothing he had ever seen before. There was no white or black. Only vibrant red. Which highlighted her lithe frame's every curve. Taking special care to cup, lovingly, her pert breasts and molding beautifully to the tight shape of her as, revealing the lush globes on a silver platter to his hungry eyes.

It was over as soon as it began.

Their lips collided in a most desperate kiss.

More desperate than he had intended originally.

Only she didn't even know it was over. She didn't know what was coming.

That this would be the last time he would ever taste, touch, smell and feel her.

* * *

><p>Now it's Roman, that ungrateful brute, who was touching, smelling, feeling and tasting her. Again there's the mocking from his own mind. Teasing and needling. Reminding that he has no one to blame for this – losing her – but himself. A cold, hard truth he can't run from. But ignores. Desperately.<p>

His stomach twists into impressive knots while searing heat courses through his veins. His vision goes from red to green. Especially when he hears the low rumbling bass reveal a smooth, sensual promise, "Gonna make you scream like _that_ in every arena, beautiful."

No longer in knots, his stomach churns violently. Like he just took a drop on a roller coaster, and there's bile coating his tongue. Green growing more and more vibrant across his eyes, clouding everything in his line of sight.

He doesn't have to see to know she's blushing. Her head's buried against the Samoan's thick chest and she's mumbling his name. Sweet and tinged with the brightness of her warm tone.

Low laughter comes next and then, "You got me just _as _sprung."

"Yeah?" Shy and he shakes his head, because doesn't she understand? The power she wields just with a flash of that blinding smile that equates to staring into the sun? Or those beautiful doe eyes, too open, too honest, innocence personified? But they turn quickly; becoming pools of deep amber in the throes of passion, which she gives into so easily. Opening herself up with that stupidly big and pure heart of hers. And with just a touch of her hand, she can have any man taking refuge in her palm.

He knows all too well.

She still holds him in her palm. Even after everything.

Her voice, sly, trickles back into his mind as he hears, "You mean I've got _The Powerhouse _Roman Reigns wrapped around _my _little finger?"

Seriousness and honesty comes from the big man, "Only you've made me feel this way. Ain't nothin' like you out there. You're the rarest of the rare, Brie, and damn if I could..."

"If you could what?" Hopeful and soft, her voice is now, and Seth knows those doe eyes are wide and open, so beautiful as raspberry lips tremble in anticipation.

"I'd hide you away. Keep you somewhere only I know. But I know that's not what you want. You want to see the world, and you deserve to see it. So I'm gonna do my damnedest to make sure you do. I'm gonna make sure you have _everything _this world's got to offer."

"I just want you, Roman. Not the world or even to see everything. Just you. And..." Then there's giggling, and those whimsical sounds are like knives carving into his skin, drawing blood and digging and digging; hurting long after they've faded. "Maaaaybe..." She wheedles, batting those velvet lashes. "A buddy for Josie so she doesn't get lonely at my Mom's or with Talia while we're on the road."

"Is it you that wants the buddy for Josie? Or is it Talia?"

"Both of us."

A heavy sigh comes next, "You know I can't refuse my lady anything. But you've gotta go and team up with my babygirl about this? You two know I'm not gonna be able to say no."

There's her teasing tone and more of those whimsical giggles, "You're really not so scary, are you? You're really just a big teddy bear."

* * *

><p>They're in the open now. One of Roman's large arms draped around her shoulders; holding her to his side. She's tucked in close, head laying on a broad shoulder. A kiss on her forehead and then, "Stay back tonight. I don't trust Show not to try anything."<p>

"He wouldn't touch me..." Perfect brows are furrowing and lips are frowning.

"He wouldn't; he's chicken shit and runnin' scared. But Harper could show up again." The big man's low tone brims with anger, his teeth grit and jaw clenched. "And who knows what goes on in that backwoods psycho's head. All those screws could go loose tonight, and do you really believe he won't come after you?"

"No..." Soft and relenting, just barely hiding fear.

"Hey, don't get scared. Show thinks he got the best of me by knocking me out on RAW two weeks ago, but he ain't seen nothin' yet."

"Be careful." Pleading as slender fingers stroke the cut jaw.

"You ain't gotta worry about me, beautiful. Worry about that overgrown pile of lard. He's standin' in my way, and he's gotta go."

"I would feel better if..."

Then there's rough and gravel entering the fray, "Chill, Hippie Shakes, I got this."

"Dean..."

"Don't start, okay? Whether it's Harper or a certain power ranger suit wearing sell out shows up, you ain't goin' out there alone. Not any more."

"Steph..."

"Stephanie can suck my left one. Did you see how I turned the tables on her when she tried to have that shrink evaluate me? Two's better than one anyway."

"Great," A heavy sigh. "Now, I have to worry about _both of you_."

"C'mon, Hippie Shakes, what do you really have to worry about?" Dean teases, the dimple all the girls find irresistible appearing. "Ro and I are just takin' out the trash, right Big Man?"

"You know it, brother."

"Just come back in one piece, okay?"

"We got this, beautiful."

Slim shoulders slump briefly, but then they straighten and there are kisses to cheeks. Dean grumbles, predictably, wiping away the red lipstick while Roman wears the imprint like a badge of honor.

* * *

><p>Slipping from his hiding place, Seth says, "It's a fight they won't win. You should try harder to stop them."<p>

The anger in her doe eyes flares; bold and bright, beautiful features scowling. "And just what are you doing? Sneaking around to report back to Mommy and Daddy?"

Bitter laughter escapes, "You want them to come back in one piece, but you won't stop them from going to the slaughter."

Scoffing along with the shake of her head, glossy chocolate waves spilling over almond sun-kissed shoulders, "Roman and Dean aren't going to the slaughter. They're standing up for what's right. Unlike you," Raspberry lips curl into a sneer. "Who decided pride and greed were more important than fighting side by side with men who would lay down their lives for you. And what do you have to show for that now, Seth?"

Electricity surges where she touches his hand to grab his ever present gold briefcase. "A briefcase? Which doesn't keep you warm at night. Or hug you or kiss you." Tears shimmer as her voice grows higher and higher. "Friends? Who stay up with you to play video games? Who workout with you everyday? Ride with you from arena to arena? Who treat you more like a brother than a friend? Like you're family to them?"

"_Oh my God, Brianna..."_

Nikki's mocking tone comes through, portraying fake pity, but Brie doesn't slow down.

"You gave up _everything _and what have you gotten in return?! A triple threat match at the Royal Rumble?!" She's screaming, her voice going raw as tears stream down her perfect face. "You would've gotten that on your own, and you know it. You didn't need Hunter and Stephanie to hand you the match as a reward for bringing them back. At least," Now there's sadness and disappointment, and the tone makes it feel as though she's slapped him. "You used to not take handouts. Now, you can't do _anything _on your own. If it isn't Kane helping you, it's Jamie and Joey or The Big Show. You've even stooped so low to ask Heyman to do your dirty work. It's just pathetic."

"Ahem..." Stephanie clears her throat, as she approaches the trio.

Swiping angrily at her tear-stained cheeks, Brie shoots daggers at Seth, dealing a final blow that cuts even deeper, "Roman might come back bloodied and beaten, he might even lose all his matches because the deck is stacked against him, but in the end he'll _always _be twice the man you'll _ever _be."

"I think you've said enough." Stephanie warns. "You'll want to take a walk..."

"Or what?" Brie doesn't back down. "You'll put me in _another_ handicap match? What's it gonna be this time? You'll tie one hand behind my back? Or put my leg behind my back? Maybe both, a hand and a leg?"

Brie is nose to nose with Stephanie, lithe frame shaking in anger. "Go ahead." She dares. "It doesn't matter what you do to me because I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not backing down. Believe that."

In a whirl of chocolate waves, Brie stalks down the hallway and then her music is cued; "Beautiful Life" blaring through the arena's speakers as she struts out to the cheers and hollers of the crowd.

"Control your sister." Stephanie is seething, icy stare blazing in Nikki's direction. "Put her in her place. And Seth," She turns to the Money In The Bank contract holder. "You do the same to Reigns."

* * *

><p>With Brie in between both of them, Roman and Dean limp backstage after their grueling tag team match with Harper and The Big Show. They had gotten the victory, but the cost was high.<p>

"I might have made things worse..." Brie revealed, nervously nibbling on her bottom lip.

Grey eyes harden to steel transforming to deadly slits, "Did that weasel say something to you?" Is growled through clenched teeth, vein in his thick neck pulsing violently.

"I said a lot to him. Then Nikki showed up, but Stephanie was there, too before things could get out of hand with her and Seth. I got in her face."

"That's why I'm proud to call you my lady." A breath taking smile stretches across lush lips, eyes no longer steel but gleaming like the finest silver.

"Roman..."

"What's another handicap match? Or another with your arm behind your back? You've proven Stephanie wrong time and time again, and you'll keep doin' it. I believe in you, beautiful. Like you believe in me."

"I didn't mean for me, I meant for _you."_

"Babe," Roman cradled Brie's face in his large hands. "You could never make things worse for me. The Billionaire Bitch can throw all the tantrums she wants, I ain't backin' down."

"I told her the same thing."

"Like I said," He bends forward, pressing their foreheads together. "_That's _why I'm proud to call you my lady."

"More like that's why I'm proud to call you my man." A loving smile stretches across perfect lips.

* * *

><p>Seth watches because he can't look away. He's never felt like this before; carrying this constant ache with him. Never lessening but always lingering.<p>

Then there's rough and scratchy in his ear, taunting, "You fucked up, Rollins. Big Time."

Laughter comes next while he watches, unable to tear his eyes from the scene, as Brie draws Roman into a kiss. Again a mocking voice fills his head. _You gave her up and what do you have to show for it? Nothing, _the voice hisses. _Nothing. _

And that infuriating voice is right because _what _does he have to show for giving Brie up?

Once again, there's the hiss of _nothing_.

And while he has nothing, Roman has everything because he has Brie, and she is everything.


End file.
